Eye is coming
by Karasea
Summary: Serenity and Tea get caught up in the struggle for the millenium items when Bandit Keith steals the Eye. Malik and his Yami are soon thrown into the mix. Can the new tournament they plan save the Eye? Or will it all go down the drain? Pairing, SerenityMa


Karasea: 'nother fic that I've started. Yep, another. Please kick me X.X.  
  
Kaisian: Don't mind if I do! } * kicks her *  
  
Karasea:* Uses author powers to turn her into a chicken then grabs millennium socks and banishes her to the shadow realm* Mwuhahaha!  
  
Bandit Keith: Do I get bashed?  
  
Karasea: * pats him on the head* In later chapters. Not to worry! ^-^  
  
Bandit Keith: Mummy! * runs off and cowers*  
  
Karasea: None of this stuff is mine, well, when I take over the world it will be but for now. anyways. Please R/R. Flame me. If I decide that you're a meanie I shall char-grill you over a large blue flame ^-^. On with the Fic!  
  
Chapter one: The eye and the idiots  
  
It was a quiet night for Malik Ishtar. He had just finished helping his sister out with some old scrolls that had just been found in one of the old tombs in Egypt and was now taking a nice stroll around the city of Domino.  
  
//Where you heading? //  
  
The voice of his Yami, Marik sounded in his head.  
  
/Nowhere in particular. Just taking a stroll, why don't you join me? /  
  
He felt Marik nod and there was a brief flash of light before his darker half appeared next to him. They resumed walking, not really saying much at all.  
  
They were just passing the arcade when something caught his eye. Sensing a halt, Marik turned to look at him questioningly.  
  
"What's up, Hikari?"  
  
Malik nodded towards the arcade. It looked as if a fight had started.  
  
"Wanna check it out?" He asked mischievously, glancing at Marik, his Yami and one of his best friends.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
They walked over and Lo and behold, there was no real fight, but a standoff. To one side was Bandit Keith and his idiots, and to the other two girls. The other people were all backed towards the sides of the building. Malik looked at Marik who just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"HAND IT OVER, BRATS!"  
  
Bandit Keith yelled suddenly, catching them off guard and making them jump slightly.  
  
"It wasn't yours in the first place, Oh so ugly leader of the famed band of idiots."  
  
Was the calm reply from one of the girls. She had Long, light ginger hair and green eyes that seemed to show her every emotion.  
  
"Wait a second!" Marik whispered to him, "Isn't that Tea and Serenity!?" He seemed shocked to say the least.  
  
"Yeah. But what the hell is going on?"  
  
Marik shrugged and walked closer, Malik close behind him. They pushed forward until they were at the front of the crowd in front of the exit.  
  
"IT IS OURS!" Keith roared, spit flying out his mouth. He glared at Serenity and Tea and came forward slightly. But his two opponents didn't seem at all fazed. They just rolled their eyes and sighed.  
  
"Technically we shouldn't even have it. We know what we are talking about, Bandit Keith! You are NOT having it back." Tea shot back Icily, slight smile on her lips.  
  
One of Bandit Keith's idiots stood forward, rubbing his hands in anticipation.  
  
"I could duel them for it, boss!" He declared smugly. Gasps echoed through the arcade and Malik couldn't help blinking slightly. This was like when he got his old Rare Hunters (Long disbanded) to do his dirty work. Bandit Keith smirked. Nodding to the boy who was looking up at him, a looong way up. Bones grinned. This would be fun!  
  
Serenity glanced at Tea. There was a slight problem with this. Neither had the duel systems used for battle city, and only she had a strong enough deck to take them on. Oh, her deck was strong enough all right, having borrowed Seto's Blue Eyes White Dragon!  
  
Serenity and Tea span around when they felt taps on their shoulders, only to come face to face with Malik and his Yami. Whom they were now both good friends with.  
  
"You two!" Tea gasped, "What brings you here?" Marik smirked slightly, then cocked his head to one side slightly, studying the both of them. Tea seemed annoyed and Serenity was just plain peeved. About what though?  
  
Tea flushed after about thirty seconds and looked down slightly.  
  
"What's this I hear about a duel?" Malik asked, breaking the silence between them. Bandit Keith and his lot were also having a discussion of sorts it seemed, so it didn't matter about them for now. Instead of answering Tea reached inside her pocket and drew out.  
  
The Millennium Eye!  
  
The look-a-likes gasped in surprise. Then Marik's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Bakura owned the Eye!  
  
Malik's hand had unconsciously curled around the Rod, but he didn't draw it. Instead he glanced at Marik, then turned his attention back to the girls, who were watching them nervously.  
  
"Where?" It was as simple as that, just that word was enough to make them both start shaking.  
  
"Bandit Keith had stolen it. We watched him." Tea started,  
  
"We followed them here. We knew what he had and what could happen if it fell into the wrong hands." Serenity continued. Malik caught her gaze and held it. Seemingly pinning both her mind and body.  
  
"Continue." Marik demanded. He had Tea in the same state Malik had Serenity, now. Carefully making sure that any hint of a lie could be detected and dealt with accordingly. So far, however, both were telling the truth.  
  
"He left it on the table and it got knocked onto the floor. Picked it up so it wouldn't get damaged," Tea shook her head marginally. "Then we confronted them."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
Serenity nodded immediately. "We'd tell you if anything else had happened that was important."  
  
They released their holds on the younger girls who stumbled back slightly, then recovered their balance and leaned back against the wall, gasping slightly for breath.  
  
"You do realize how serious this is, don't you?" Marik asked Serenity, who looked up at him and nodded.  
  
"We couldn't just let Keith take it!" She stated, "He would abuse it's power to no end. Plus we want a break from fighting evil for once!" She punctuated the last statement with a sniff and a pout, causing the boys to laugh.  
  
"Serenity?" Tea suddenly asked. A smirk on her face.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think Pegsy takes calls from minors?"  
  
Serenity's eyes widened slightly and a smirk found it's way onto her face as well.  
  
Malik looked between the two with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Care to share?" He asked.  
  
The girls turned to him as one, both had delighted looks on their faces. This was going to be hard, but it would be good.  
  
"We are going to ask Pegasus to let us plan a second tournament on duelist kingdom. None of the champions from any league can compete. This is going to be for duelists who have never been in proper tournaments before and want to go into the bigger leagues. But Bandit Keith is going to go, because of his little henchmen. It's almost guaranteed that they will get into the finals. Then we can duel for the Eye!"  
  
"Isn't that just delaying?" Malik asked with a small frown, it was a good plan but still.  
  
"No, because me and Seren are both duelists who have never been in the leagues before. If we practice, we can get better, and hopefully reach the finals." Tea answered with a grin.  
  
Marik glanced between the girls,  
  
"We'll have to talk about this with the others, especially Bakura. But what of the Eye while your plan unfolds?"  
  
"Isis can hold onto it for us. We can trust her more than anyone and it will ensure fair play." Serenity decided after a moment, "I don't want it. It's Bakura's now. If me or Tea can win it back then we'll. damn"  
  
"What's wrong?" Tea asked her friend worriedly.  
  
Serenity sighed and bit her lip.  
  
"If we win against Bandit Keith and His lot, Tea, and win the Eye. We have to duel may have to duel Bakura. Then again, if we do lose to Keith, Bakura can still duel him for it, either way, Bakura will HAVE to duel for it some time."  
  
Marik blinked. Hard. He hadn't thought of that. Unless the Item had lost it's power somehow, it could not be given away, The current owner must either be dueled for it or killed for it! But Keith had claimed it, and now they HAD to duel or kill for it. This was giving him a headache.  
  
"Come on." Malik said suddenly, "Lets get back to Mine and Isis's house and discuss it with her. You two can stay the night."  
  
The rest of the group nodded. Serenity told Keith the matter would be decided within the week and to take any complaints to the museum. Noticing Malik and Marik with them, both glaring and sneering at them, stopped any complaints before they even reached his lips.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Karasea: * Bouncing * wellwellwellwell? Whatdoyouthink? ^. ^  
  
Kaisian: translation. Well, What do you think?... You must forgive Karasea, She's had a little * cough cough* too much chocolate.  
  
Karasea: * Is pinging off the walls* Oooh. Sockiiies!  
  
Kaisian: .Lately, *-* see what I mean? 


End file.
